In order to interpret a stereoscopic image, information such as a size, a focus distance, or the like of an image sensor of a photographic camera, which is capable of geometrically interpreting a photographed image, is required such that an image is exactly interpreted. However, it is not easy to equally record photographed information changed according to a zoom value using a zoom lens every time, if there is no information capable of exactly interpreting the image from a plurality of images or the image cannot be interpreted in some cases, there have been limitations on correcting the stereoscopic image.
In particular, when processing a general nature image by an automatic matching information acquiring method between images used in a computer vision and the like, there are a plurality of cases where the image is not exactly processed. The reason is because a human collectively determines variation between objects, color variation, and the like in an image variation, whereas it is difficult to model image variation recognition of the human using a computer. Thus, when an image cannot be exactly interpreted, there are a plurality of cases that include interaction determined by the human.
“Method of and Apparatus for Rectifying a Stereoscopic Image” (referred to as “cited reference 1” hereinafter) suggested by Lelman Lee and Graham Roger states an existing processing method in detail that corresponding relationship (matching relationship between characteristic points) is detected and a camera parameter is statistically obtained, the obtained camera parameter is processed in a computer vision converting an image using relation information and image processing. However, cited reference 1 does not disclose a method where a corresponding relation cannot be obtained using an existing manner.
“Image Processing Device and Method, and Program” (referred to as “cited reference 2” hereinafter) suggested by Noriyuki Yamashita, et al. aimed at performing movement detection, coordinate calculation, generation of moving target information, and the like for a main target, and generating a 3D panorama image through image correction.
“Image Processing System, Program, Information Storage Medium, and Image Processing Method” (referred to as “cited reference 3” hereinafter) suggested by Yasuo Ohba et al. aimed at dividing an image region and generating and synthesizing a stereoscopic image through a texture mapping without distortion due to perspective to perform polygon mapping based on texture coordinates.
“Apparatus and method for displaying three-dimensional distortionless image” describes both of transmission and reception sides of a stereoscopic image, and aimed at presenting an optimal combined image displaying method through time difference correction and combination performing and viewing distance calculation.
“Transformation correction method and system of a stereoscopic image” is aimed at correcting movement of a subject or enlargement and reduction photographing according to a left/right camera ratio to improve the quality of a stereoscopic image.
The aforementioned methods suggest a method for improving the quality of a stereoscopic image according to the objects and methods. Although the method is presented on the assumption that fundamental information capable of interpreting a stereoscopic image is presented, the method is not presented when information capable of interpreting the stereoscopic image is insufficient or absent.
That is, there is a large need for a stereoscopic image with stereoscopic 3D for obtaining actuality from movies, games, music videos, advertisements using a large amount of digital contents. However, a stereoscopic image is not capable of minimizing complexity while manufacturing the stereoscopic image or a visual fatigue element that occurs from a manufactured image is manufactured. In particular, because a method of acquiring a right stereoscopic image or a correction method through a right stereoscopic image integrated with respect to an acquired image whose information is lack is insufficient, it is difficult to manufacture a stereoscopic image due to increase in a manufacturing cost of the stereoscopic image.